The Weddings
by Polished Swirls
Summary: A cute one shot! Hope you read it! James x Massie, Alicia x OC


_I was watching my favorite YouTube star's wedding and decided to make this based on their song, I Will Wait For You. Not a song-fic. May or may not be a one-shot._

* * *

Massie took a deep breath as she lost herself in James's sincere eyes as he knelt before her. He held a diamond ring in his hand, outstretched to her.

"Massie Elizabeth Block, will you marry me?"

Massie began to cry tears of joy and said,

"Yes James Winston, I will, I will."

He took the ring out, a beautiful big diamond glimmering in the middle, and slipped onto her ring finger on her left hand. She reached her hand out to him and pulled him up and kissed him with a passion unlike any other.

James kissed her back with equal passion and they walked hand in hand out of the park where they shared their first lip-kiss 2 years ago. He walked her back to her house. He kissed her good bye and turned around to walk back to his house.

"You got engaged didn't you?"

The question was asked by Alicia Rivera who got engaged to Aiden just 2 weeks ago.

"Yeah...How did you know?"

"It's that love induced glow you have."

Massie smiled and walked up to her room. Alicia shook her head and smiled.

Once Massie got up to her room, she let out a huge squeal and dialed her mom and dad in America.

"Hello Mom!"

"Hi Massie. What's the special occasion?"

"I just got engaged to James!"

"Massie, that's great! Let me tell your dad!"

"Hello Massie! I see you finally got engaged!"

"Yep Dad! I'm so happy!"

"Okay dear, your mom and I have to go now, just stay out of trouble in London!"

"I will, bye!"

Massie took a quick shower and lovingly cleaned the shining ring. She then got into bed wearing one of James's rugby shirts and leggings.

Life was good...

_3 1/2 weeks later_

"My dear, did you go shopping for a wedding dress yet?"

"No, why?"

"I'm must say I'm rather shocked, would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 12:00 pm for lunch then we'll go, okay?"

"Sure, bye James!"

Massie couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"ALICIA! COME HERE!"

Alicia appeared in Massie's white and pale purple room.

"Yeah Mass?"

"I'm going dress shopping tomorrow! Did you pick out a dress yet?"

"No, want me to come?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Girl, I've been your best friend for 10 years!"

"Okay, wanna come and get a dress with me?"

"Sure!"

Massie smiled. Life was great.

_12:00 pm _

James was standing outside her house she shared with Alicia. When she and Alicia descended the stairs, he grabbed Massie's hand and pulled her into a kiss. Alicia smiled and James pulled away long enough to tell Alicia that Aiden was inside the car.

She smiled her thanks and stepped inside the car followed by Massie and James.

They drove and had lunch in the Queen Elizabeth and then they drove to the most exclusive Vera Wang Wedding Boutique.

Vera Wang herself was waiting for for them. She had beautiful smiled,

"Ms. Block, Ms. Rivera, Mr. Winston and Mr. Sanchez?"

The group nodded.

"Wonderful! Come this way please!"

She led them to a room filled with wedding gowns of every kind.

There were big puffy princess kinda to short sleek kinds. They were also in light shades of many color from purple to yellow.

Massie immediately went over to browse the pure white, long train and sparkly ones while Alicia went to the light orange ones.

James and Aiden were taken to the tuxedo room.

Finally after hours of trying on dresses and tuxedos and shoes, they had their dresses.

Massie chose a white dress that had a sweetheart neckline and long train covered in royal blue glitter. Her shoes were glass like heels with royal blue glitter melted into it. Vera Wang looked proud at Massie's choice.

Alicia went with a similar get up only in orange. And the top cut was a low V cut. It didn't have a long train; it was mermaid shaped and tightens at the waist and then flared out. It totally matched her. Vera Wang looked on approvingly.

Aiden had a white tuxedo with orange accents. James had the same thing only with royal blue accents.

They payed for the dresses and said good-bye to Vera Wang. It was late so the girls naturally invited the boys to stay overnight.

The next morning, they spent the day planning weddings and honeymoons. They planned and chose things, and booked some other things.

Finally at the end of 2 weeks, they were ready for the weddings. They agreed that Alicia would be married first, then Massie a week and a half late, when The Sanchezs came back from their honey moon.

_Alicia's Wedding_

It was Spanish Styled and the main colors were orange and ivory.

" Do you promise to be faithful to your husband, and be there for him in spirit, in being and emotionally? Do you, Alicia Isabella Rivera, take Aiden Bryant Sanchez, to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

Alicia's voice was strong,

"I do."

"Do you promise to be faithful to your wife, and be there for her in spirit, in being and emotionally? Do you, Aiden Bryant Sanchez, take Alicia Isabella Rivera to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

Aiden's voice was equally strong.

"I do."

"Under the law, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Aiden took the rings from his little cousin, who was ring bearer, and placed one on Alicia's ring finger. The other he gave to Alicia, who in turn put it on Aiden's ring finger.

It was a simple platinum band with a single diamond carved into a rose, on it.

They kissed long and hard and finally broke apart.

She got off the alter and grabbed Aiden's hand. They got into the limo that would take them to lunch.

By now, Massie was crying. James smiled and wiped away her tears.

_Massie's Wedding_

"Does anyone object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object."

said a very familiar voice.

Massie turned towards to audience. There was Derrick Harrington, in all his glory.

There were gasps heard all over the church. Massie's amber eyes were wide with shock. He walked up the aisle and held Massie's hand.

"Massie, I love you. Please don't leave me?"

Massie raised her hand as if to take his outstretched one, but instead slapped him hard across the cheek. He looked at her in shock.

"Massie? How could you?"

"SECURITY!"

It was James. Immediately, 2 guards in black tuxedos came out and grabbed Derrick. He was dragged away screaming and saying,

"Massie! I know you love me! Stop this madness!"

But Massie and James turned back to the alter and finished their wedding.

James looked deeply into Massie's amber eyes and kissed her.

**~The End~**

* * *

_I hoped you live reading this! If you wanna hear the song that gave me inspiration, search "I will wait for you by US" on YouTube. BTW this is my first one-shot!_


End file.
